Jealousy, Imagining, accidents leads to Confessing
by pixienewt676
Summary: "And Slimeball one more thing I freakin hate you". I smile at her "Damn, I love you more" A Patrome one shot :D


**I was really depressed about Peddie (a little) and Jara so I decided to write my favorite couple Patrome :D**

**Written in Jerome's POV**

* * *

><p>Watching. Watching her with <em>him. <em>Sitting. Sitting next to Alfie. Trying. Trying not to clench my fist, Alfie's voice echo through my head like song playing all over again "Trixie and eddie sittin' in a tree-" I shook my head image of that guy and the one I love foreheads touching, _ kissing._

"So _Yacker_, huh?" I looked back at Trixie, _Eddie _caressing her right hand palm. "Shut up Alfie" Trixie mocked. "_Yacker _is much fitting than Trixie" Eddie pulled Trixie's face capturing her _smooth, soft _ lips. The lips that im longing to feel, that precious lips that im longing to taste. The lips of one of my _bestfriend_.

"I think im gonna be sick" I excused myself patting Alfie's shoulder as a way of I want be excused. "umm, sure thing bro" I nodded climbing up the staircase

"I bet I just banged my head, this is all just crazy talk" I shook my head laughing at myself "Um, hey Jerome" I blink a few times "Oh, hey Mara" I smiled at the girl infront of me

"So how's your day?" She asked, a little bit of flirtiness drawn upon her voice. I frowned, I pulled her face against mine, forcing my eyes to close

I saw A flash of red hair in my mind. _Trixie_ my mind and my heart both shouting inside of me.

"Oh" I moaned imagining Trixie was the one kissing me not _Mara. _"_Trixie." _ I moaned, Mara frozed backing away. I open my eyes " moun a different name, you moaned Trixie" I open my mouth trying to search words inside my brain

"I didn't" I said sharply

"Yes, yes you did Jerome."

I shook my head passing through her, entering Mine and Alfie's room

"_why did I let this happen?_" I slammed the door behind me, burrying my face to my bed "_why?_" I shut my eyes tightly hoping that this feeling will be gone, wishing that that _Eddie _will be gone!

"Hey, Slimeball" I froze looking at the doorframe, there she is, _Trixie_. She gently closed the door, locking it. "I heard that you and Mara had a serious problem. "_because of you Trixie, don't you see I freakin' love you_" My heart whispered to me.

"Care to explain, Slimeball?" She walked across, sitting at Alfie's bed, face to face with me. "What can I possibly explain to you, _Trixie?_" She crossed her arms, raising her brow. "Go and snog Eddie or whatever you two do, I _don't _care" I bowed my head, pretending to be interested to my sneakers "Fine" She stood up rolling her eyes at me, turning to leave.

_"come on" _ My mind spoke when she breathed a sigh turning around "_stop her!" _ She was halfway the door, almost frowning. _ "Stop her before you regret this later!" _ I bit my lip looking at her back

"Trixie?" I whispered, almost though she can't hear but she stopped walking away "What?" She turned around, raising her eyebrow again, I bowed my head blushing_ why do she have to do that? Doesn't she know it's making it hard to breathe?_

I find the courage to pull her hand directing it to Alfie's bed. "What is it?" she breathed out curiousity filled the tone of her voice I just looked at her emotions filled upon my eyes hoping she can understand it "Sli-Slimeball" her face was inching infront of me, I leaned a litle closer our nose bumping, and tilted my head.

Trixie's eye closed when our lips touched. _Man, her lips are so much softer that I imagined it would be! _I smiled _Welcome back old Jerome! _

She wrapped both of her hands at the back of my neck, biting my bottom lip. "_Jer-Jerome" _she mouned at the bottom of her throat, I smirked wrapping both of my hands tightly to her waist. I bit her bottom lip asking for entrance as she happily made way. My tounge made contact with hers and passed playfully exploring her mouth. "_oh gosh" _she unclasp my mouth with hers. Her eyes automatically opened as she backed away from me, both gasping for air.

"I-Im so sorry Slimeball, I shouldn't kissed you in the first place. _why did I let this happen?_" She bowed her head smacking her palm to her swollen lips

That's when I turn to look at her "So, you _regret everything?_" hurt written all over me "Do you?" my voice cracked trying my best not to tear up, not to admit that she broke my heart all over again. She looked at me with tears crept upon her eyes.

I nodded and stood up this time I was the one to walk away. "Do you ever loved someone that you knew you were nothing for them?" I looked at her completely suprised that she stopped me from walking away

"I'm sorry I kissed you Slimeball, I just _love you very much it hurts._" My mouth have formed an O, my heart pounded a million times shouting _she loves me! She loves me!. _"But you loved Mara very much" I sit down to my bed looking at her. Looking at Trixie _crying because of me. _"I started dating Eddie to be able to move on because your happy with Mara now right?" She looked at me wiping her tears "But... No matter what I do it's just making it damn worse!" I use my thumb to remove her tears "Damn you Slimeball for making me feel like a lovesick maniac!" I laughed at her as she throws a pillow at me. "Damn you Trixie for making me feel that too" She was about to slap a pillow at me when I grabbed her wrist, she stared at me as I leaned my lips to kiss hers

"Gotta go now" She said when she pulled away from the kiss "Why?" I asked her as I let go of both of her wrist. She stood up and turn around, stretching "Got some bussiness with Yacker" She hold on to the doorknob "Oh and please tell my dear Mara that your my girlfriend now" she turned around smirking "Don't push it Slimeball" And she open the door walking out.

"Oh, and Slimeball?" She peeked inside my room smiling at me "I freakin' hate you so much" I smiled back "Damn, I _love you more"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**I know they were really OC**

**and**

**sorry if sucks**

**Reviews?**


End file.
